I'm Under Your Spell
by Shmendrick
Summary: Victoria and Mr. Mistoffelees are very much in love, so Victoria thinks anyway. Please read and review.
1. The Queen

Mr Mistoffelees smiled to himself as he watched the young queen dancing in the moonlight. She was as pure as winter's first snowfall and she would be a suitable escort for the conjuring cat. He stepped forward into the moonlight and extended a graceful paw.

"Care to dance?"

He knew she wouldn't refuse him, she was under his spell. She took his paw and together they danced in the moonlight before retreating back to his den.

_The Next Day_

"Dance with me at the Jellicle Ball." Misto stood with his back to the delicate queen curled up on the bed looking out of the den entrance.

"That's tonight," He turned around.

"Exactly my dear." He smiled at her and crossed the room to the bed.

"Dance with me," he once again extended a graceful paw towards the beautiful queen, she looked at his paw for a second then put her own paw over his. He clasped it and pulled her off the bed, she giggled as she fell against his chest then was silenced by his lips.

_Later The Same Day_

The music for the Jellicle ball was just beginning and the cats were ready to begin. Munkustrap stood up to sing the first line and the ball had begun. Misto only paid a small amount of attention to what was going on around him, most of his attention was focused on his chosen queen, she was beautiful and many of the other toms had their eyes on her. He glared at Tugger as he flirted with her during his song and Tugger, as if sensing this, kicked a football at him while he was sat on the car. To get his own back he told the tribe his true opinion of Tugger.

Soon it was time for the Mating Dance. Demeter stood in the centre of the circle this year. Last year Cassandra had danced and the year before Bombalurina. Macavity stepped forward to claim Demeter and they began to dance together. The other cats began to pair off. Jemima and Tumblebrutus, Electra and Plato, Etcetera and Pouncival. Misto stepped forward to claim his queen before anyone else could. He caught Admetus glaring at him but he didn't care, she was his queen. She had already made that obvious. He wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her down with him. She smiled and gracefully dropped down, from the centre of the circle came a whimper of pain from Demeter but the other cats ignored it. Mr. Mistoffelees smiled, he had achieved his objective.

_Early The Next Morning_

A rosy glow lit the den Misto and Victoria now shared. Inside the white queen was sleeping while Misto stood next to her, both paws outstretched. From him came the glow, it bathed the white queen as she slept, unaware of the spell her new mate cast on her.

"You will always love me Victoria. You will always be mine."

Mr. Mistoffelees lowered his paws, certain she would always be faithful.


	2. The Tom

**A/N: The bits in italics are Plato thinking to himself while Admetus is talking. **

Plato sighed as he curled up in his den. The queen he had prayed would be his had mated with that little runt Mistoffelees. He didn't see what queens saw in him, he was arrogant and boastful. Plato scowled. He knew he would be better for Victoria than that Quaxo or Mistoffelees or whatever his name was this week.

"Didja see? Plato, that conjurer stole my queen! How dare he!"

Plato sighed again. Admetus believed he was The Everlasting Cat's gift to the queens. Bast, he could be worse than Tugger at times.

"Yes, I saw, but she isn't your queen and she never was. Anyway I thought you liked Etcetera, what happened there?"

Admetus snorted and glowered at his younger brother.

"Etcetera? Seriously bro, do you honestly think that a tom like me could ever love a queen like her?"

"I don't see what's wrong with her, she's cute, funny, loyal and caring. She's as good as all the other queens and better than some."

Plato glared back at his older brother. Brothers we may be but we couldn't be less alike. He wants a new queen every week, idolizes Tugger, wants a good time and only cares about himself; I want a special queen who will be faithful forever, I respect Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap, want to help in any way I can and would die for any cat in the Junk Yard. So why does he get all the queens while I get none. Even Bombalurina looks his way and she could have any tom in the Junk Yard, he sighed and began to actually listen to Admetus whining about his "lack of success" with the queens.

"I mean Etcetera is very nice 'n' all don't get me wrong but I don't see us going anywhere, you know, like on a permanent basis."

_Maybe you'd see a future with her if you didn't get a new queen every week and was actually faithful for a change. There's a novel thought for you actually, Admetus, faithful. Hmm I wonder if it would kill him to try. Maybe he should try it and hopefully it will so I can finally have some peace round here._

"I suppose there is Jemina but she's so serious. All she does is look at the moon. Bit of a bore if you ask me."

_Nobody did ask you and I think you'd be serious too if your mother was killed by a Pollicle in front of you. Do you really have to give me a run-down of every single queen you've been with?_

"Then there's Electra, but she's so quiet and scared of all the toms."

_She's got Tugger for a brother, she's probably traumatised!_

"I suppose there's Exotica, but Cassandra is a bit over-protective."

_Yes because they're mates. Bast Admetus, you really are stupid at times, even Alonzo knows that and a Pollicle could outsmart him._

"And Cassandra won't even consider a tom."

_Yes she has a mate, were you dropped on your head at birth or do you work to be this stupid?_

"And then there's Bombalurina. She's stunning but she's a slut. I prefer my girls to be exclusive to me."

_Hypocrite. She's not even that pretty._

"Demeter's just too nervous. I need a queen with confidence."

_You have to work at it, you may have been dropped on your head but that really doesn't explain it. She was kidnapped by Macavity, you know the cat her and Bombalurina, the slut as you call her, sing about. Oh yeah, she has a mate. _

"Tantomile is just a freak."

_When did you last say something that wasn't hurtful to her?_

"Rumpleteazer is more concerned with thieving then toms."

_To be honest, I don't blame her._

"And the others are all too old. So therefore Vicky would have been the perfect queen for me but that conjuring cat had to steal her from my grasp."

Plato couldn't take any more of his brother's whining. He pushed roughly past him and stormed from the den.

"Plato?"

He spun round as his name was called from the other side of the Junk Yard. A slim white figure ran towards him.

"Yes?"

He really didn't want to talk to her now. The pain was bad enough without being reminded of it constantly.

"Are you okay?"

The little white queen leaned towards him, her paw outstretched.

"Of course."

He snapped back at her as he slapped her paw away from him. He didn't wait to see the look of hurt that crossed her face, he was already running toward the yard boundary.


	3. The Kiss

"Bast!" Plato stumbled over something lying on the ground just as he prepared to jump, instead he crashed head-long into the fence. He shook his head to clear the fuzziness then realised whatever he had stumbled over was crying. At first he assumed it was one of the kittens but when he touched the bundle of fur lying on the ground it sprang up to reveal Demeter, her teeth bared and her claws unsheathed.

"Demeter, it's me, Plato. Calm down, I won't hurt you. What's wrong?"

Plato held his paws out to prove he meant what he said. Demeter slumped visibly and swayed on her feet. Plato stepped forward in case she fainted but she hissed at him and stepped back. As she stepped back she stepped into a moonbeam which provided enough light for Plato to realise the small queen was badly injured.

"Demeter! What happened?" He exclaimed. The little queen stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Macavity..." she murmured before she fainted, Plato sprang forward to catch her. He knew he had to get her to the nurses but even though she was so light he couldn't lift her properly. He looked around for help but the yard seemed empty, then he realised that what he had thought was a trick of the moonlight was actually Victoria curled up on the floor in the same place he had left. He winced at the thought of asking her for help but he knew he had choice if Demeter was to survive.

"Lady Victoria." He called her by her formal name in the hope this would get her attention. She stood and slowly made her way across the square to him.

"You called?" She sounded upset and he realised that just above her paw drops of crimson blood were staining her snowy fur.

"I apologise for hurting you but I need your help to get Demeter to Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. Please will you help me?" He hoped she would say yes.

She stepped forward and slipped her arm round the little queen's waist, together they lifted the injured queen into a chair lift and began making their slow way across the yard.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing with my queen?"

Plato felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he heard Macavity speak. The ginger tom stepped in front of him to prevent them going anywhere.

"Move she needs Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. She's injured, can't you see?"

Plato attempted to step forward but Macavity blocked his path.

"She's my queen, give her to me now."

Plato glowered at Macavity, how dare he! Demeter had suffered these injuries at his paws but now he tried to prevent them getting her to safety. Carefully he began to lower Demeter to the ground, Victoria seemed surprised but Macavity smiled, his plan was working. As he stepped forward to pick Demeter up Victoria stepped in front of him.

"Move, kitten."

He ordered imperiously. Victoria shook her head.

"No."

She said quietly staring up at Macavity with no fear in her eyes. He glared at her then raised a paw claws unsheathed and struck Victoria across the face hard enough to knock her off her feet. Plato sprang forward thinking of nothing but killing Macavity. He was beyond rational thought now. Macavity wasn't expecting the attack and staggered under Plato's weight. Plato clawed at his face as Macavity thrashed trying to break the death grip Plato had on him. Then Plato felt paws pulling him off Macavity.

"Calm down little brother."

Plato realised it was Admetus and relaxed slightly. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots had rushed to the aid of the two injured queens and most of the Jellicles had arrived. Munkustrap and Alonzo were chasing a fleeing Macavity while Bombalurina had rushed to Demeter's side. The kittens had gathered round a stunned Victoria. Admetus put Plato back on his feet and released him, immediately he moved towards Demeter.

"Will she be alright?" he asked, he didn't know Demeter well but she was a caring, if shy, queen.

Jenny stood up.

"If we can get her to somewhere she can rest then I think so." Jenny smiled at him.

"She can stay in my den." The scarlet queen stood up and joined them. "Thank you for defending her, Plato." Her sad smile caught Plato by surprise.

He stepped forward to help her as she lifted Demeter and she smiled at him again. Plato could see what Admetus meant, she was beautiful but his heart belonged to another. They moved quickly this time, Bombalurina was stronger than Victoria. He left when they had placed the little queen down on her bed with Bombalurina standing guard over her.

In the main square the activity had more or less died down. Plato spotted Munkustrap and Alonzo returning from the chase. Jemima ran to greet Alonzo, her mate as Jennyanydots went to inspect the two toms for injuries while Jellylorum went to attend to Demeter escorted by Tugger for some reason, probably going to see Bombalurina. Etcetera was still with Victoria who was returning to the den she shared with Misto, though for some reason he hadn't come out. Plato ran to them before they could reach the den. Victoria, just about to enter the den hesitated, Etcetera tactfully slipped away.

"Lady Victoria, I wish to apologize for my earlier behaviour, it was unacceptable."

Nerves making him formal he bowed. Victoria, her eyes wide, lifted his chin so he had to look directly into her eyes.

"Plato, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters."

He straightened up.

"Nothing matters but us," she murmured as his lips closed on hers


	4. The Fight

"What do you think you're doing?"

Plato felt Victoria being pulled away from him so he simply clung on tighter to her. He refused to have this beautiful jewel torn away from him now.

"Victoria, how dare you!"

Plato saw the flash a second before it struck. He pushed Victoria out of the way, turning to try and shield himself as he did so but he was too late. The lightening Mr. Mistoffelees had conjured had caught her across her chest and stomach. Plato snarled at the other tom as he lowered the badly burned queen to the ground. Unsheathing his claws, he sprang directly for the little tom's throat. Misto tried to duck but he was too late, Plato had already landed on him. He pinned the magician to the ground and clawed him across his face.

"If you ever do that again, I will kill you. Am I clear?"

The little tom spat at him so Plato clawed him again. By now the scene was beginning to draw attention. Jemima had seen what was happening and had screamed. Thinking Macavity had returned both Alonzo and Munkustrap came running. They stepped back confused when they saw Victoria lying on the ground burned and Plato clawing at Misto. Alonzo reached down to help his sister while Munkustrap pulled Plato and Misto apart.

"What's going on? Bombalurina said if you keep making this much noise she'll emasculate lot of you with her bare claws."

Tugger had emerged from the den he and Bombalurina shared. Munkustrap glared at him.

"Get your over-combed mane over here and help me. Alonzo get her to Jenny or Jelly."

Plato felt himself being lifted into the air as Tugger wrapped his arms round his waist. Plato was considered a big tom but Tugger was easily strong enough to lift him. Plato struggled but to no avail.

"Chill there." Tugger muttered to Plato. "Watch where you're kicking unless you want to explain to Bombie..."

Plato stopped struggling, Tugger would definitely make him explain and Bombalurina's earlier threat sprang to mind. Bombalurina wasn't exactly a queen known for making idle threats. He winced.

"What has happened here?"

Plato groaned inwardly as he heard the booming voice of the Jellicle leader. The older cat liked his sleep and disliked those who interrupted without a good reason.

"Hope you've got a good story ready. Old D don't sound happy." Tugger muttered.

The Jellicles parted before their leader like a sea. He moved quickly for a cat his age.

"Would someone care to explain what the commotion is about?"

Munkustrap bowed, something of a difficult feat when you're trying to stop a magician using his magic.

"I heard Jemima scream, sir, and thinking it may be Macavity returning came to look as did Alonzo. We found Victoria on the ground badly burned and Plato clawing at Mr. Mistoffelees. Alonzo took Victoria to Jellylorum and Jennyanydots while I pulled these two apart, then Tugger came out of his den to tell us Bombalurina was complaining about the noise and he restrained Plato while I kept hold of Mr. Mistoffelees. I was about to ask them what happened here when you arrived, sir."

Munkustrap bowed again. Misto struggled but gave up when Munkustrap tightened his grip on the magician's skinny arms. Old Deuteronomy studied the two captive toms for a second then spoke:

"Do I have your word that neither of you will attempt to continue your fight?"

"You do sir."

Mistoffelees merely nodded, glaring at Plato as he spoke.

"Seeing as Mistoffelees is the one who was attacked I think we should hear his side of the story first."

Old Deuteronomy gestured for his sons to put the two toms down. Plato took a deep breath as Tugger released him allowing him to breathe properly. The older tom smiled encouragingly at him then muttered just loud enough for Plato to hear.

"Just tell the truth, even if it makes you look bad."

He stepped back to stand next to Tugger and simply smiled back at the older tom. Then Misto began to speak:

"I looked outside our den to see if Victoria was alright as I had heard the earlier commotion, when I looked out I found Plato and Victoria talking together. I couldn't tell what they were saying but I didn't want to interrupt them. I would have moved away to give them privacy but then Plato kissed Victoria. I went over to try and pull them apart but Plato refused to let go of her. I am afraid I lost my temper and control of my magic. I realize I hurt Victoria and for that I am truly sorry."

"Plato, what do you have to say?"

Plato looked down at the ground and chewed his bottom lip. It all seemed okay when Misto explained. He was going to seem like he over-reacted.

"Just tell the truth,"

He glanced up at Tugger surprised but the older tom merely grinned.

"Well,sir, I was talking to Victoria to apologise for my earlier behaviour and ,yes, I did kiss her. While we were kissing Mistoffelees attempted to pull us apart but I didn't want to lose Victoria so soon so I held onto her. She seemed to have no problem with me kissing her, sir."

There were some scattered laughs among the assembled Jellicles at that. Plato continued:

"When I didn't let go. Mistoffelees chose to strike at Victoria. I tried to push her out of the way but unfortunately I was too late. That's when I lost my temper and attacked him sir. I tried to make him promise never to use his magic like that again but he simply spat at me. I probably would have continued to claw at him. Then Alonzo and Munkustrap arrived and Munkustrap pulled us apart."

Plato fell quiet and waited for Old Deuteronomy to speak.

"I have heard both of you and I will give you my decision now."

The Jellicles shuffled forward slightly.

"Mr. Mistoffelees, you will be exiled until you learn to control your magic. When you come back, you have to be certain you can control your magic, if this happens again you will be banished permanently. I am sorry but I will not see this tribe harmed. Plato you are exiled for a week. I am sorry but I will not have Jellicles attacking other Jellicles. Munkustrap will escort you both to the boundary at dawn. You may go."

Plato mentally shrugged, it could have been worse. The Jellicles began turning to go.

"Don't worry we'll look after Victoria till you get back."

Plato turned to see Tugger and Munkustrap behind him. He smiled

"Thank you."

They smiled back then began to turn away to greet Bombalurina who had left her den to see what was happening. Munkustrap wanted news of Demeter as well.

"Wait!"

The Jellicles turned back. Tantomile stood in the middle of the square.

"Old Deuteronomy, don't punish Plato, please don't punish Plato. He has done nothing wrong."

Old Deuteronomy frowned.

"What do you mean Tantomile?" he asked.

The young queen took a deep breath,

"Victoria was under a love spell,"

she declared. The second she did so, Misto threw another lightening bolt at her. He soon regretted it as Coricopat, Tantomile's mate, was close by and it was no problem for them to deflect the magic.

"Are you certain?" Old Deuteronomy asked Tantomile as soon as Tugger and Munkustrap had restrained Mistoffelees. She nodded.

"Then I must change the punishment to fit accordingly. Tantomile, Coricopat can you watch over Mr. Mistoffelees for tonight Munkustrap, can you collect him at dawn and bring him to the tyre. That is all I assume?"

When no-one spoke up Old Deuteronomy left. The Jellicles began to disperse but Bombalurina ran up to him.

"Plato you can stay in my den tonight if you want. You'd have to put up with Tugger though."

He smiled at the scarlet queen.

"No thank you, Bomba I'll go and see Victoria."

She smiled back then hugged him.

"Thank you for helping Demeter."

She turned and ran back to Tugger and Munkustrap. He smiled then continued onto Jenny's den where the love of his life lay waiting for him.


	5. The World

"I thought you liked Jemima?"

Victoria studied him from the shadows, she was curled up on a pile of blankets while he was sat on the floor. Plato shook his head and snorted.

"As if I'd prefer bug eyes over you."

Victoria laughed then winced.

"Bug eyes?" she asked.

"Pouncival used to call her bug eyes to wind her up." replied Plato.

Victoria batted a paw at him lightly.

"Don't be nasty about my friend."

Plato bowed then smiled.

"I shall endeavour not to be my lady."

Victoria giggled.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what, my lady?" he asked.

"Be all chatty one minute and really formal the next."

"Because I hope you will be my lady for ever." he replied leaning down to kiss her paw. Victoria felt giddy, no tom had ever talked like this.

"You don't have to ask but since you did I will be now and always yours." Plato stared deep into her eyes as she said this his dark eyes solemn. The silence stretched between them before he leaned down to kiss her and Victoria felt her breath being stolen by the same tom who had truly stolen her heart. Though stolen wasn't the right word she gave him her heart. Everything she had she gave to him. He sensed that and gave everything he had back to her until Victoria felt as though there was only them two in the world.


	6. The Story

Munkustrap dragged the unwilling tom across the Junk Yard.

"Everlasting cat, Misto! Old Deuteronomy isn't going to execute you. The worst that can happen is exile for a few years you won't be exiled permanently like Grizabella."

"How do you know?" snarled the little tom, as far as he was concerned he had done nothing wrong.

"You haven't murdered anyone, have you?" Munkustrap sighed. "The only cat we have ever exiled is Grizabella, because she murdered my mother."

"I thought it was misuse of magic?" The small tom was confused.

"It was." Munkustrap glanced warily then pulled Misto into an empty den. "How much do you know about what happened?"

Misto shrugged.

"Not a lot." Munkustrap sighed.

"We'll be late but you need to know this before you face Old Deuteronomy. Grizabella was exiled for misuse of magic like you thought. She became jealous of Kailiata, my mother, when she became Old Deuteronomy's new mate. Grizabella had been his mate and she is Tugger and Macavity's mother but Old Deuteronomy felt she was using her magic too much to influence other cats and he felt this was unfair. They argued and the next Jellicle ball Old Deuteronomy showed up with a new mate. Grizabella got angry and started plotting in secret, first she tried to influence the Jellicles against Kailiata but Tantomile and Coricopat sensed it and warned Old Deuteronomy, he told Grizabella that if she ever used her magic like that again she would be cast out. She didn't listen, rumours began to reach the tribe that she was using her magic on toms. Old Deuteronomy gave her another warning. She decided if she was Old Deuteronomy's mate she would be untouchable. She tried to influence him away from Kailiata but it didn't work. Tantomile and Coricopat put wards around him and Kailiata to prevent her influencing their minds. When she realised this, she decided drastic action was needed. She pretended to apologise for what she'd done then when everyone had relaxed she killed Kailiata with magic. Tantomile and Coricopat found her out quite easily she had got too confident and hadn't concealed anything. Old Deuteronomy banished her from the tribe. Bustopher Jones, as you know, isn't an official member of the Jellicles even though he is one. He prefers just to drop in occasionally, anyway he met Grizabella soon after her exile while she was still beautiful, he fell in love with her and they had a kitten. You."

Misto gasped.

"So I'm..."

"Tugger, Macavity's half brother. Unfortunately for you." Munkustrap smiled at the smaller tom. "Now do you see why everyone reacted as they did. Old Deuteronomy is scared of you becoming like your mother, someone who will stop at nothing to get what they want. He thinks he was too soft on Grizabella that if he had been harder from the start she wouldn't have acted like she did."

"Oh right," the smaller tom stared at the ground then stood up. "Will you do something for me?"

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"What? If it's something like kill Tugger so you don't have to put up with him as a brother then gladly. If it's help you find Grizabella then no."

Misto smiled.

"It's nothing like that, besides I like Tugger. Please will you tell Victoria I'm sorry but I did love her I just didn't want her to reject me and please will you tell Old Deuteronomy I've made my choice. I'm leaving the Jellicle tribe and I won't return until I'm completely certain I've got control of my magic."

With that he left the den. Munkustrap stared after him.


End file.
